


home - a seblos oneshot <3

by musicaltheatrewannabe



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, beginnings of nb seb???!!, in any case seb x makeup:), not yet in an established relationship, theatre husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatrewannabe/pseuds/musicaltheatrewannabe
Summary: post 1x06 - in which carlos does seb's makeup and helps him figure out how he wants to express himself!
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	home - a seblos oneshot <3

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! hope yall enjoy this wholesome seblos:)

“5, 6, 7, 8!” Carlos counted off again. He and Seb were in the blonde boy’s barn, rehearsing all of the major dance segments for Sharpay. They went over the ending of Bop to the Top once more for good measure, but if Carlos was being honest, Seb really didn’t need his help anymore. He was extremely proud of how much better Seb had gotten, but he also didn’t want their private rehearsal sessions to end. That’s why when Seb had suggested they rehearse in his barn, Carlos was grateful for the excuse to hang out at his house for the first time. The rehearsal was more of a formality at this point.

When they got to the end of the sequence, both boys laughed as they had to mime climbing up the ladder. Seb had offered a rusty old ladder that was leaning against the wall, but Carlos had thought that that would be a safety hazard, and he didn’t want to be responsible for injuring one of their main cast members weeks away from opening night.

“Bop to the top!” Seb sang under his breath as they struck their final poses. He grinned at Carlos, and, knowing that they had done a great job, asked, “so?”

“That was the best you’ve ever done it - seriously - great job! I honestly think you would be able to do that in your sleep at this point, which is exactly where we want it to be.” Carlos smiled with pride as Seb went to take a sip from his water bottle.

“Well,” Seb replied, panting a little, “I never could’ve done it without you.”

Carlos blushed and put his phone in his pocket. “So… can I see the rest of the house?” he asked with an eager smile, “ooh, I wanna see your room!”

Seb chuckled and opened the door, saying, “sure.” He led the way and Carlos followed back into the house and then upstairs to his room.

Seb’s room was an accurate representation of his personality. There were family pictures, an Ariana Grande poster, a pastoral landscape picture, and to top it all off, a Playbill poster. Carlos looked around at it all and smiled. “Well, this is it,” Seb said with an awkward sweeping gesture, unsure what to suggest that they do next. As much as he just wanted to kiss and cuddle Carlos, he knew that that wasn’t an option at this point.

As Carlos scanned the room, his eyes landed on a rainbow eyeshadow palette sitting on Seb’s desk. He grinned and walked over to it, picking it up to look closer at all the colors. “This is cool!” he exclaimed, “why don’t you ever wear this?”

Seb’s eyes grew wide and he rushed over to the desk, taking it back from Carlos and putting it down in the corner. “Oh this? Kourtney lent it to me from hair and makeup after the photoshoot, it’s not really mine, but I’ll bring it back next week,” he said quickly, shaking his head and looking down.

Carlos felt his heart drop in his chest. “What? I’m sure Kourtney lent it to you for a reason…” he tried, hoping Seb would open up.

“Well…” Seb mumbled, keeping his eyes on his fiddling hands, “she said that she saw how h-happy I was in my Sharpay costume - you know, with the pink eyeshadow, so she wanted me to be able to use it…”

Carlos smiled and put a hand on Seb’s shoulder, dropping his voice to meet Seb’s level. “And? I mean, have you tried any of it - out of rehearsal?” he gently inquired, seeking the other boy’s eyes.

Seb finally looked up to meet Carlos’ gaze and shook his head, looking scared. “I just… I mean, I felt great in the costume, don’t get me wrong, but it just feels a lot scarier to wear makeup as,” he searched for the words, “myself, than as Sharpay, if that makes any sense. Like it would be a bigger deal?”

Carlos wished he could hold the boy and make all of his fears go away, but he would have to settle for calming him with words instead - or at least trying his best to do that. “Hey, if this feels like a big deal to you, there’s nothing wrong with that. I know that figuring out who you are can be scary, especially when there’s an aspect you never saw coming or didn’t acknowledge. But that’s what makes it a big deal, not the fact that Seb Matthew-Smith wears makeup,” he chuckled, adding, “if that’s what you want, of course.” Seb wiped away a tear that had started to roll down his cheek and smiled. “When you were in your Sharpay costume at the photoshoot,” Carlos continued, “I could tell that you were really comfortable. And don’t get me wrong, I love your whole farm boy flannel vibe,” he straightened Seb’s collar, earning a soft laugh from the other boy, “but that doesn’t mean you can’t change it up a bit, figure out what you like.” Seb gave him a small nod. “In any case, you should wear whatever makes you feel more like yourself, whether that involves pink eyeshadow and sneakers with heels or not.”

Seb’s smile grew and he continued to nod. “You’re right, thank you, maybe I’ll try it out and see,” he said, his heart pounding for a number of different reasons.

Seb finally broke their eye contact and looked around the room, once again unsure of what should come next. He could feel that Carlos was still staring at him, so finally he looked back to see him raising his eyebrows. “Well?” Carlos asked.

Seb’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What…?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Carlos laughed, “Let’s do it now then! Which color do you wanna try?” he asked, picking up the palette again.

Seb was taken aback and mumbled, “oh, well, I don’t know I haven’t really thought about it…” He avoided eye contact with Carlos and blushed, but Carlos just gave him a knowing look. Seb let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in and said, “ok, blue, I guess?”

“Perfect!” Carlos said enthusiastically, taking Seb by the shoulders and making him sit on the floor against the side of his bed. Seb stared at him in a mixture of amusement and wonder as he dipped the brush into a glittery light blue shade and held it up to his face. Carlos raised his eyebrows at him, to Seb’s confusion, until he laughed and said, “close your eyes!”

“Oh! Right…” Seb giggled nervously, his eyes fluttering shut. His breath caught in his chest as he felt Carlos apply soft strokes over his eyelids with the brush. His heart pounding wildly as he sensed Carlos leaning one arm against the bed right next to him to steady himself, their chests nearly touching. This somehow felt much more intimate for Seb than when Kourtney had done his makeup for the costume, but maybe that was just his feelings interfering with the situation. After Carlos lifted his hand from his first eye, Seb instinctively blinked his eyes open, trying to hold back his surprise at how close their faces were to each other. Seb giggled at Carlos’ expression of intense concentration and closed his eyes again, wondering absentmindedly if Carlos even knew how to do makeup.

A few minutes later Seb felt Carlos move away from him and his eyes flickered open. “Done!” Carlos announced, sitting back and trying to gauge his success from afar. He took Seb’s hands and pulled him up to his feet as Seb bit his lip, suddenly nervous to see his reflection. Carlos walked him over to the mirror by the closet and put his hands proudly on Seb’s shoulders. He rested his head gently on one of his shoulders and asked, “What do you think?”

Seb stared at his reflection in complete awe and disbelief. Carlos had put the glittery light blue shade on the inner corners of his eyelids and made it slowly fade into a much darker shade that spread out from the edges of his eyes. It looked incredible. It was exactly what Seb had wanted without even realizing it, and it just felt so right.

“I don’t exactly have Kourtney’s skills with an eyeshadow brush, but I think the color really brings out your eyes,” Carlos admitted, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Seb didn’t know what to say so he just kept staring into the mirror. The longer he stayed quiet, the more Carlos began to worry that he didn’t like it. “Don’t worry though, if you don’t like it we can take it off, you don’t ever have to wear this again if you don’t want to, well I mean I guess you still have to wear your costume but otherwise-“

Seb cut him off with a chuckle. “No, Carlos, I love it,” he asserted, his face breaking out into a grin.

“Yeah?” Carlos asked, relieved that Seb actually liked it.

“Yes,” Seb nodded enthusiastically, and added, “no one has ever seen the real me and pushed me to be that the way that you do.” He turned to Carlos, realizing the truth of his words as he spoke them, “I didn’t know that I needed to see myself like this, or I couldn’t acknowledge it maybe, but it’s perfect.”

Carlos beamed with pride at Seb, struggling to articulate a response, but finally he managed to mutter one out. “I just want to see you be happy, and I had a hunch that this might do it,” he shrugged, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. And in some ways it was.

Seb stared in wonder at Carlos and wanted to profess his feelings then and there, but his thoughts were interrupted by a vibration from the phone in Carlos’ pocket. Carlos cleared his throat and took it out, typing a quick reply to a message. Seb cocked his head at the other boy, who explained, “it’s my mom. She’s here to pick me up…” Seb’s heart fell a little in his chest and he noticed that Carlos looked disappointed too. “I’ve got to go, I’m sorry,” Carlos’ brow furrowed in concern. “Hey, will you be ok seeing your family like this?” he nodded to the eyeshadow, “or if not, are you fine with taking it off?”

Seb’s heart fluttered at how much Carlos really seemed to care about him and he shook his head with a soft smile, saying, “yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Seb knew that they should address their feelings soon, but they didn’t have the time right now. Instead, he just wrapped Carlos into a hug, momentarily startling him, and breathed out, “thank you.” Carlos smiled and held onto Seb even tighter, lingering in the hug before breaking away and walking to the door.

Seb felt a sudden jolt of confidence course through him as Carlos opened the door, and exclaimed, “wait!” Carlos turned around expectantly, his hand still holding the doorknob. Seb ran up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek before grinning and saying, “ok, bye!” with a shy wave.

Carlos’ face turned red and he giggled an “ok, bye” in disbelief. He walked out of the room, dumbfounded and giddy but mostly just happy to have made Seb happy and confident in himself while looking absolutely gorgeous. They could discuss their feelings another time, he sighed, as he made his way to his mother waiting impatiently in the car.


End file.
